


Sample of Not Meant To Last

by alex_cyprin



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Heterosexual Character, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_cyprin/pseuds/alex_cyprin
Summary: A small part of a story that I have hoped to expand on. Posting this will hopefully provide motivation to continue writing, depending on the feedback.
Kudos: 1





	Sample of Not Meant To Last

A quick peck on the cheek melted the hero. They buried their face in their hands and let out a tiny squeak. 

"Stop that, people will talk!" She squeaked, eyes darting for any passersby. 

Victor laughed and took their hands, staring into her eyes with pure adoration. 

"People always talk. Let them." He said. 

Victor took the hero's hands and kissed the insides of their wrists. 

"Have I ever told you you how much I love this-" 

A kiss on Hana's forehead. 

"and this-" 

Lips brushed the tip of her nose. 

"And this." 

One on the collar bone. 

Hana was a brilliant crimson, the tips of her ears flaming. 

“How could I stay away from the greatest treasure in the world?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hero- Hana  
> Villain- Victor
> 
> Yes, I know. Not very original.


End file.
